Cool Summer Night
by BitterKiss
Summary: "Same time, same place and this time I won't let you get away" she silently repeated the words giggling softly walking on. KlausXOC. Not really sure if I'm going to leave it a oneshot or continue it, please comment and tell me :P


**Cool Summer Night**

She stood there, in her room, lying on the soft covers of her soft pink bed. Her laptop stood on beside her while she was browsing random posts in Facebook. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was browsing, her mind was somewhere else. She pushed a couple of blond locks out of her face behind her ear and sighed. She glanced away from her laptop and let herself think.

A lot of things happened this year. She finally graduated, which meant that it was time for her and her friends to go separate ways. She really didn't like that thought. They had too much fun together, even though she was always the sober one, while her friends happily stalked every guy at the club. She wasn't ready to grow up. She wanted to be young forever. Irresponsible, wild and free. Alas, senior year was over and these were her last days of sweet freedom before fall. She hated fall. It was always so gloomy, rainy, cold and dim. For a sunny and cheery person like her that was hell.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again blinking a couple of times staring at the ceiling. She stood up closing her laptop and she left her house. She needed a walk. And she wanted to breathe some fresh air. It was a cool summer night. Silent and peaceful. The only thing she could hear was the silent cricketing in the grass. She looked around at the small suburban houses. Most of them were already dark since it was pretty late. It was about half past 11 and the small streets were empty. She wasn't scared. She lived in a small peaceful suburb where most people knew each other. She ran her small hands around her shoulders, rubbing them gently as she breathed in the nice cool air. She slowly walked around before reaching a small old playground where she used to play when she was younger. She stopped and glanced at the 2 swings. One of the swings was already occupied. She blinked slightly and looked at him. She couldn't really see him. She could only tell that he was a man, maybe a bit older than her, with sandy hair and stubbed beard. After a couple of minutes of staring at the man and convincing herself that he might not be a serial killer, a drug addict, or boozer, the man looked up at her with a blank and somewhat annoyed expression.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there and rudely stare at me all night, or are you going to come here and keep me company?" he arched a brow at her.

"Um…" She was slightly stunned that he noticed her. But on the other hand, she was staring at him like a complete psycho for some time, so he was going to discover her presence sooner or later. "Yeah…sure" she nodded lightly as she approached him. She sat beside him and gripped the thin chains of the swing and struck her gaze at the ground thoughtfully. He looked at her as if he was exploring her. To be honest he didn't really expect that she would actually join him but that didn't really bother him.  
"Teen drama?" he continued gazing at her with his hazel blue eyes. She continued looking at the ground as placed both hands between her thighs, letting them hang lose under the swing.

"I wish." She said somewhat laconic. He lifted a brow expecting her to continue on but she didn't. He chuckled slightly and looked ahead.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he looked at her again strangely intrigued by the young girl.

"Cassidie, Cassie" she finally lifted her head up and her eyes met with his. A light mischievous grin appeared on his face. "What's yours?" she asked him.

"My name is Niklaus. But call me Klaus." He looked somewhat pleased with himself as he changed his position to a more laid back one as he turned his body to her.

"That's an unusual name" Cassie blinked as she turned to him too.

"It's foreign; I doubt that you would meet someone else with the same name." He smirked somewhat pleased with the fact that he was once again unique.

"Oh, okay Nick." She nodded slightly a bit unimpressed. He gave her a bizarre look. He didn't expect that kind of informality, and only his sister used to call him that. But he had to admit that it was nice to hear that name again. "So why are you here?" she gazed at him studying his features.

"Well I felt that there's a damsel in distress nearby so I came to save her." He smirked playfully at her lifting both brows. That made her laugh. Something she hadn't done since graduation. "What? I'm honest" he laughed along with her. She looked at him somewhat hypnotized by his charming chuckle as she smiled getting up.  
"It's getting late, I should probably go back." She smiled again as she stood up in front of her making her discover that he was about a head taller than her.

"Same time, same place tomorrow and this time I won't let you get away, love." He smirked gazing down at her. She giggled sweetly and nodded.  
"Alright, alright, I'll see you then Nick." She smiled and went back. As she walked ahead she turned a couple of times to look at him, but at the 3rd glance she discovered that he was already gone. She blinked slightly looking at the swings than smiled gently looking back ahead continuing on, her previous thoughts now replaced with his sweet words spoken with that velvet British accent of his. "Same time, same place and this time I won't let you get away" she silently repeated the words giggling softly walking on.


End file.
